


Counting Stars

by random_nerd_posts



Series: Big/Mini Bang Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AWBB, AndroidWhumpBigBang, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Graphic Description of Corpses, undercover mission gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: Connor goes undercover to find out the truth behind the disappearance of twelve people, human and android alike. All he knows, however, is that they all lead to one person, and her name is Lillian Shallow, a con artist who has escaped the grasp of the Detroit Police Department on multiple occasions for her many heinous crimes.“Like what you see,” Connor spun around to see Lillian holding a baseball bat, covered in dry blood. She looked at him, her lips were spread far apart in a smile that made Connor think that she was excited by this gore. Only a sick person would be delighted to see this, he thought as he stepped back, slipping on what he would say was a large intestine, smearing it and landed on the pile of death. Scrambling up, he felt the repeated pressure of the metal bat on his head.
Series: Big/Mini Bang Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: AWBB collection





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y’all, here is my first note: I participated in a Big Bang for the Detroit Become Human thanks to (both of their tumblr names) @kianraidelcam and @anonymous-idfk originally hosting this challenge. I was skeptical at first, considering I’m terrified of being social online and in person. I met Kian through one of her fics, through a misunderstanding on one of her topics that was so little and hilarious that it makes me laugh just thinking about it. I met ANON through pure randomness involving in the community as a whole, and it just spiraled into us getting to know one another and linking the two friendships together (which took a while in the first place 😂).  
> Through participating in this big bang, I met people that I can say became my closest friends when I am alone and need to talk to someone. Now, I may not be the best writer, or the most interesting, but let me introduce to you my Android Whump Big Bang fic with my artist @ohhootknows (tumblr name). Thank you again moderators for letting me experience such a fun event, and I hope we can do something together again next year.

Lillian Shallow: 5’2” and eighteen years old. She had jet black hair that reached down to her ankles. Her skin was a ghostly white and her face had baby features as if she was still a child. At approximately 150 pounds, she was extremely fit, making time to hit the gym as part of her daily routine. She was wanted by the police for the murder of her twin sister as well as several others, and most recently for the disappearance of twelve people. She’d been in several states and committed other crimes as well, but not once had she left a trace, frustrating all the detectives looking into her case. She was an entrepreneur, as well as the CEO of Fox CORP, and was able to "pay off" the difficult clients with the skills her "parents" gave her.

This was what confused Connor when he sat at the dimly lit bar. He had ordered some drinks, but he had very little of them, considering he didn’t want to mess up his inner wiring. He was lost in thought about the young woman, he was lost in thought about the young woman and the case he was assigned: to go undercover as a young entrepreneur looking for a business partner.

Connor reviewed the details about the case while he waited for his “business partner” to show up for their meeting, which was supposed to start half an hour ago. He sat there, looking back at the case file looking back at the downloaded case file Captain Fowler gave him, as time ticked on. Another half hour went by. An hour late, and * _now_ * he was just pissed off. As of now, this mystery woman, that was supposed to be so very dangerous with no dirt on her, was just a name on a paper.

He packed up his things, paid the bartender and left for his apartment that the police department rented out for the mission. It was located on the fourth floor in the twentieth room, and he took the dinghy stairs since the elevator had long since been out of service.

Sure, he was an android, but he still wanted things to be convenient. He knew that this walk was anything but. When he got to his door, Connor pulled out his key and unlocked it, and he was surprised to see an envelope on the floor titled with his name.

Picking it up, the android detective smiled at how careful and perfect the “scribbles” were and worked to open the perfectly sealed paper pocket. It revealed a beautiful gold-lined card that looked weathered and yellow, like it was saved to be used for an important purpose as it read in loopy, perfect handwriting:

_Dear Mister Anderson,_

_I apologize for missing our date this evening, as some business issues came up which I had to resolve. Please accept this invitation to meet up tomorrow night at the same time and place we were supposed to meet up this evening._

_Hopefully, I will get to see you there._

_Love,_

_Lillian Shallow_

Connor set the letter down on his coffee table, right next to the fake fruit in a beautiful marbled-blue ceramic bowl. He sat on the couch and looked at his internal clock, which told him that it was half past ten in the evening. _I guess it’s time for bed_ _,_ the android thought to himself as he laid his head back onto the cushion of the couch. He rested his eyes for a moment before sighing, stretching and finally getting back up. He wasn’t ready to enter into stasis just yet, but he knew he had to act the part. Waiting to meet this woman was making him feel apprehensive, impatient even. He slouched his shoulders and resigned to his room, thinking about who this woman was, and how such a small person could be so powerful and dangerous.

When he opened his eyes, Connor looked at the clock and saw that it was only twenty minutes until eight o’clock in the morning. He had eleven hours and twenty minutes to go, but he had ten hours and twenty minutes to wait until he would leave his apartment and meet up with this said murderer. So, he decided to wait and see if she would stand him up again.

Connor waited, returning to stasis, and set up a timer for himself to wake up at a certain time so he would not stand up Lillian (although the thought was rather amusingly ironic). When he was ready to go, he decided that he would bring along the letter... because something about it seemed off. Something about the writing, specifically.

When he got to the bar, he was three minutes early, and by the way the report stated how she looked, he noticed her right away. And yes, she was _very_ short. 

She wore a skin-tight black dress that matched the color of her straightened hair, it reached up and wrapped around her neck. It bore large cut outs, one in the center of her chest, poorly masking her unproportional cleavage, and the other down the length of her back, hugging closely to her body except for the sleeves that went to her wrists. She stood a few inches higher than her profile stated due to her heels raising her several inches higher off the ground.

The android wondered why some women decided they wanted to make themselves revealing if they were so worried about men being disrespectful to their bodies. But perhaps for a woman with her amount of power, it was a way of drawing attention to herself. He made note of how vibrant blue her eyes were. Because of the light, it looked like they glowed a vibrant mixture of cobalt and cornflower. She had an aesthetically pleasing appearance, but it seemed unnatural.

Walking up to the woman and sitting at his respective seat, Connor cleared his throat to the best of his ability, “Hello, are you Ms. Shallow?” 

She looked at him with a youthful smile, her cheeks full like she was still just a child that broke into the bar with her mother’s I.D., but he knew better.

“Why, yes, I am. You must be Mr. Anderson, pleased to meet you.” She reached out her hand to the android, and something seemed off about her. Her interactions seemed fine, except she seemed… very robotic. It was like she was programmed to look sweet and innocent, as if she did nothing wrong. Scanning the woman, Connor had to keep the expression of shock from showing. She was an RK500 android.

“Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you as well,” raising the envelope, he nudged his head towards it with a smile. “If it isn’t intruding, may I ask what the business you had to deal with was, Ms. Shallow?” Connor wanted to ask what an RK500 unit was doing here, but he had to keep it to himself. He had to play the part. “Just so I can better prepare myself for next time,” he finished with a slight smile.

She chuckled while her red lips curved into a flirtatious smile behind the virgin cocktail she held aloft.

“Oh, just a difficult client. I took care of them, but by the time I was finished, it was much too late to come to the bar and have a drink with you. So, I sent a letter to your apartment. The one that the police bought for you that is,” Connor’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, yes, I know exactly what you and your little human friends are doing, RK800, but I’ll play along. It’ll be fun to play a game of cat and-” she was interrupted by a phone ringing from her purse. 

Picking up the phone, Lillian answered. Her smile was gone, and Connor knew why she was dangerous. She was smart, and one step ahead of everyone, but he had to play along. He also had to tell Fowler that they had been found out.

“I have to go, Mr. Android Detective, but it was fun meeting you,” Lillian wrote something on a napkin and kissed it, sliding it face down towards Connor. “And if you tell Jeffrey about my knowledge of this little undercover fiasco, I’ll reboot you. You hear me?” Lillian’s expression looked like if she could set things on fire, Connor would have exploded. The small woman then sauntered out of the bar.

Flipping over the napkin, Connor couldn’t help but smile at how strange this woman was, because she wasn’t just a name and a number on a napkin.

  
  


Opening the door, Lillian dropped her keys onto a table and sighed, thinking about the night with Connor. She went up the stairs, which she counted and knew there were exactly eighteen steps going up. Sitting on her bed, she looked at her hands that were covered in blood. Earlier that night, when she had left Connor at the bar, she met up with her TR400, Tuân, to take care of a man that was pointing fingers at her business. The man was getting close to what she was hiding, so she took care of him. When she was done, Lillian had picked up the body and thrown it down the stairs, not really enjoying this death as his status and power was huge. But, in her eyes, it had to be done.

Leaning back on the bed, Lillian closed her eyes and sprawled out, not caring if she got blood on the sheets. She would just cut them up and ship them to a supplier out west on another continent, like she always did. Taking a deep breath, she began to doze off into a sleep of memories.

  
  


She was at a party. It was crowded, and she could barely breathe from all the smoke and smell of the vapes and e-cigs. She had on the very same dress that she was wearing when she met with that android detective, but it didn’t fit as tightly then before her implants. Her parents were on some sort of important business trip at the time, and her sister wasn't there. So, she took the opportunity to throw the party, and damn was she having fun. Everyone was telling her that the party was great, and how she was so lucky at getting the whole house to herself. She herself was ecstatic, until the albino bitch showed up.

Lillian rolled her eyes when she saw Foxen walk in through the doors with a small trophy from whatever smart kid convention she was at. She winced when she saw the school uniform, how it formed nicely on her waist, the skirt swaying to the music, urging the platinum blonde haired girl to dance with everyone. The cobalt-cornflower blue eyes met crimson red, and the glare on her face was rivalled perfectly only by her sister. Foxen mouthed “parents’ room, now,” and stormed off upstairs to said room. Lillian rolled her eyes and wandered there as well, not before taking a trophy off the shelf that was still difficult for the artificial teen to grab due to its weight.

Walking into the room, she kept the blunt object behind her back, which was a bit difficult due to her small stature. Eyeing the young girl who was at the same height as her, but with several freckles spilt upon her entire face and the boxy, black-rimmed glasses, she looked in the mirror and smiled. Her twin had the same skin pigment as her, but Lillian would always have her hair black because it separated them, as well as her eyes being the shade of blue that they have always been her entire life. Yes, they were fraternal twins, but they shared a lot of similar features, like they were both left-handed.

Shaking her head, Lillian brought herself back to the moment at hand, looking at the person she felt so threatened by.

“Do you have any idea of how bad of an idea this is, Lilli?” Foxen hissed as she went up to her only sibling and grabbed her by the shoulders. She eyed the object, but hadn’t acknowledge it yet. “If CyberLife got wind that you were partying your ass off instead of studying to work for them, they would strip your scholarship away! And that will destroy mom and dad’s hopes for giving you a good future!”

“I’ll be fine, we-”

“I'm not helping you clean this up, Lillian! Not again! I can't do it this time!” Foxen interrupted her younger twin, looking her dead in the eyes.

 _She’s pissed_ , Lillian thought as she looked to the ground, avoiding the glowing red glare of her sister who was only looking out for her.

“I’ll clean it up, and I’ll get candles for the smell. I’ll get it done, and we’ll be safe scot-free,” Foxen shook her head, but she backed away.

“I’m not sure I can trust you, but I need to go study for my exam. Unlike you, whose smarts got you into college early.” Foxen started walking out the room, but Lillian couldn’t stop herself. 

She lunged and slammed the trophy into her sister’s head repeatedly, blood splattering onto her face and the walls. No scream came from the blonde as her brain matter smeared all over the floor and Lillian’s arms. Her eyes turned to mush and she was a person who could no longer be recognized at first glance. Lillian laughed as she leaned back onto her heels. The thumping of the music was loud, so no one heard her sister, and no one could be upstairs so nothing important would be out of place.

Looking around, she let her tears fall. She just murdered her sister. What was she going to do? She couldn’t lose the scholarship to CyberLife, and Foxen had a wonderful future that Lillian was excited to see.

Her breathing hitched, and she looked at her hands. Stress levels were rising, but then she remembered: she doesn’t have any fingerprints. She could totally frame it on Jeanie, the one girl that was always envious of Foxen beating her at the math decathlon. Easy to do, and she was totally at this party. Plus side would be everyone was too high to remember anything from tonight.

Going into the bathroom, Lillian walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. She looked like shit, and she needed to do something about all the blood that covered her. Oh, wait she totally had Jeanie’s phone number! So, she let herself think of the text, and _boom_ it was sent. _I’m totally not a murderous android, no I am not,_ Lillian thought to herself, as her stress levels never really went down. When she heard a knock at the door, she knew it was show time.

Lillian opened her eyes with a small smile on her face. All systems were running, and she was still here. Getting up, she undressed and looked in the mirror. Turning the water on, she turned it way up and got all the blood off. When she was finished, she got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a Prussian-blue tank top. She topped it with a sparkly gold decorative scarf and a midnight black cardigan. She slipped into a pair of knee-high wedge boots that were three inches tall, and she began to walk out the door. That was until she saw the envelope that Tuân must have left there for her. She looked over the cursive writing: You’ve been invited to a party being thrown by the Detroit Police Department. Please be there, for you are a very special guest! Below all of that was the information, but Lillian just threw it in the garbage.

She walked out of the building after locking up everything she could. When Lillian got into the car, she slammed the car wheel hard, almost unhinging it. “Fucking Connor told the police. Now I actually have to reboot that plastic bastard!”

Connor collapsed on the couch in the living room, astonished and terrified. The little brat knew about the plan. How she knew was what he needed to figure out. Closing his eyes, Connor sent an email directly to Captain Jeffrey Fowler, whom would tell the two DPD officers helping Connor behind the scenes: Our Deal Needs Revising.

When he saw that it sent, he realized that he needed to get to know the person of interest some more. So, he decided to call her, sighing and smiling.

“Hello, this is Tuân speaking for the Shallow household. What would you like to speak to Lillian about this evening?” Connor was shocked and stumbled for words, all the while looking up the name. He found out that the man who answered was a TR400 android model, just like the one that had been in the reports while he was still a machine.

“Hi, my name is Connor Anderson, I was wondering if maybe I could arrange for a meeting with Lillian sometime later this week, but I know how busy Lillian is-”

“I’ll let her know as soon as possible. Until then, wait until you are requested to meet with my mast- boss. Please wait to meet with my boss,” Tuân then promptly hung up the call, leaving Connor wanting to know more about this android and why he was still programmed to follow his coding. But instead of worrying about it at this moment, Connor closed his eyes and waited for a reply from Captain Fowler.

Looking at his computer before calling it a day, Jeffrey’s eyes widened at the sight of the newest email he got. Getting out of his chair, he stepped out of his office to face the bullpen. 

“Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed, in my office, now!” was all Jeffery had to say before the two officers looked at each other and sauntered into the office of their commanding officer.

“Did Connor leave a message?” Hank sighed, obviously worried about his android son. The Lieutenant heard a raspy chuckle next to him and didn't need to turn around to know Gavin was giving him a stupid smug look.

"What is it old man, worried your metal boy getting himself in trouble without you nannying him around?"

“Well, unlike you, I actually care about his well-being. Where were you when he was first figuring out how to be a normal human?” Gavin grunted, knowing full well that Hank didn’t know that Connor was the reason he was on medical leave when the plastic prick went to Jericho to destroy Markus only to join up with him.

“Enough with both of you, already! Look at the email Connor sent to me. If this is true, then we’re in some deep shit before we even started the fight,” Fowler stated, moving out of the way to allow the two officers to read the encrypted email that was in numbers.

Gavin chuckled, but there was no amusement to it. He knew Connor was in trouble, and even though he hated the toaster, he couldn’t let, dare he say it, a good cop gets in trouble with someone he himself wanted to see behind bars for the rest of her miserable life.

“Damn that plastic went and fucked up on the first try!” Hank glared at the detective and Jeffery just rolled his eyes, ignoring the crude comment.

“Shut up, Reed, nobody asked you!” Hank practically growled at said officer before grumbling under his breath, “dammit Connor, making me agree with something Reed said, of all fucking people.”

Gavin straightened up, and Anderson knew Reed was going to be an ass, but he wanted to see where the prick was going. “Let’s not forget you sent in someone that forgot to blink for a whole fucking day once, Captain. What did you expect, really?”

Fowler sighed and wheeled his chair in front of the computer again, clicking on the file. He paused the video before turning back to the officers with him.

“Connor sent ‘Lillian knew about the operation, and she knew that I was an android.’ This means that our person of interest somehow knew about the operation before it even went into action.” Anderson’s and Reed’s eyes widened.

“Wait, before? The fuck does that mean?” Hank and Gavin asked in unison.

“It means...that we got a snitch around somewhere. And I don’t know where to look.” Jeffery resigned to moving out of the way of his computer screen again and resuming the video.

Once the video stopped, Hank squinted his eyes, his gears were clearly turning. Gavin slouched and cocked his head a little to the left. Jeffrey had his hand over his mouth, leaning back in his chair and had his legs crossed.

“What the fuck do we do about this?” Hank said, a little too loudly, earning a glare from Fowler.

“I don’t know, Hank, but I know that you need to keep your voice down before we lose more ground than we already have.” Gavin looked up, standing straight once again and sighed.

“Without disrespect, Captain, we pretty much lost all of our ground because there was intel leaked to the one fucking source we had to keep tabs on.” Taking a breath, Gavin leaned his head back, keeping his frustration. "I think we need a different approach to this and get Connor a better grasp of the situation. Without letting Lillian know that Connor told us since she literally said she would reboot him if he did."

“What are you getting at, Reed?” Hank said, invested in the change of pace.

“Lillian likes attention, and so we give it to her. Using a party so she gets that attention, and we get answers.” Fowler sat up and put his elbows on the desk and folded his fingers together, his lips curved into a smile as his hands laid heavily on them.

“I think we have a new plan. I’ll tell Connor about it and give him the details.” Hank and Gavin nodded in agreement. “Alright, boys, let’s come up with the details, and then let’s get our energy up to crack this case open like a pistachio nut!”

Connor’s eyes shot open as he got a notification coming from Fowler stating that he was invited to a party. Little did he know that Lillian had been sitting in her car, looking at a computer screen, staring at the notification the very next day.

“I’m going to get all of your secrets from you Connor, and then you’ll become my puppet!” Chuckling, Lillian took out a pen, and started to write up a letter to Captain Jeffrey Fowler in her curly handwriting stating:

I’m sorry to change up your plans, Captain, but I would feel better if the party was to happen in my home. You see, I prefer to view the most comfortable environment in the most uncomfortable company. I’ll handle all the arrangements; you just need to bring yourself and that handsome badge of yours.

Love,

Lillian Shallow.

Chuckling, Lillian sent a letter to Connor:

You’re invited to a wonderful party, and you are a special guest, so please do not disappoint!

From,

Tuân

“Let’s see how many secrets we can keep from each other now!” Lillian stated as she went and put the mail in her mailbox, putting the flag up.

The door was being knocked on, and that was what Connor was being awakened to as he also saw a notification from Captain Fowler. Walking up to the door, Connor gasped when he saw a very large person holding an envelope. Scanning him, Connor smiled. This was Tuân, the android he had spoken to on the phone the day before. Taking the envelope, Tuân left without saying a word.

Reading the email he got from Captain Fowler, he smiled. _So, this was the plan? To have a party_ , Connor scoffed at the thought that it may have been Reed’s idea for this to happen, but when there are desperate times there are desperate measures. Squinting his eyes, he was confused when he got a sudden reply from Captain Fowler to meet him at a certain location.

Blinking out of his emails, he checked the napkin that Lillian gave him, even though he had the information on memory, and sighed. She didn’t put her address on there, but it didn’t stop him from speculating that she was behind the instant reply. Instead, he thought he would play it out and go to the new address, to see what Lillian was up to. So, he waited and wondered what was happening at the precinct.

Which was a conundrum in the very least as Jeffery looked at the envelope and cursed himself as he was throwing it into the garbage. _Reed’s idea didn’t fucking work!_ Fowler thought to himself as he wondered who the snitch was that infiltrated the plan. He would be there, of course, but he had to know what the plan was.

When the time came, Connor got up and got ready to go to the new location, not saying anything to his sources. He couldn’t let them know what he was letting on incase he was being followed.

By the time he got to the address, he knew he was still early, but he knocked anyway. He was greeted by Tuân, who just smiled and let Connor into the foyer. Looking around, the manor was at least twice the size of Kamski's house.. Eyeing the stairs, he wanted to go up them, but he decided to stay incase Lillian wanted to speak to him on the main floor.

Lillian heard the door close and smiled but didn’t falter in what she was doing. She knew there would be no party, and she knew that Fowler would just come by himself. Lillian also knew that she couldn’t kill two cops, but she had to keep up her bargain of telling Connor that she would reboot him if he told Jeffery. Walking out of the kitchen, she smiled.

“Connor, what a surprise, I didn’t know you were going to be here so early; I would have gotten the decoration done sooner.” Lillian’s eyes twitched in annoyance. She just wanted to bash in his skull right then and there.

“I just like to be ahead of the crowd, but I do have a question, Ms. Shallow.” Lillian nodded, eager to hear it. “There is no party, is there?”

“No, there isn’t, actually. I made the ruse so you and I could talk about some business. All my stuff I need is down in the basement, actually.”

“Well, then I’ll wait here for you, and when you come back, we can talk.”

“I can’t actually do that, Connor, because of the fact that most of the supplies are stationary. So you need to come with me down there, please.” _It’s a trap_ , Connor thought as he frowned.

“Lillian, I really think that if we were to talk business, that we would do it in an open r-” Connor froze as he felt a gun pushed into his back.

“Master told you to go downstairs with her. Do it now, or I will shoot you, little man!” Tuân said, pushing the gun harder into the deviant’s back.

“Okay, I’m going.” Connor started to walk, noticing that Lillian’s look was calm, like she had planned everything from the get-go. Tuân opened the door to the basement, letting the two smaller androids down there.

As soon as Connor walked down the stairs, almost immediately, Tuân closed the door and locked it. _There was no turning back from this_ , the deviated android thought as he followed the small, darkly clothed silhouette. Stepping down the stairs, he was surprised that they didn’t squeak, considering how old they were. He concluded that Lillian had been keen on making sure that whenever she had her clients down here, that they didn’t make too much noise.

Reaching the last step, Connor looked around and was confused as to how small the basement really was. Looking around, he saw some cages, some mechanisms and a machine that he knew was what CyberLife used to make repairs. It was also something that they used to erase memories of androids that were too severely damaged. He felt he needed more information before he sent it to Fowler.

Looking down, Connor moved his foot to reveal something soft and squishy he had just flattened. An eyeball; almost repulsed by what he had seen, he jumped back, running into a table and falling over. He tried to run to the door because he knew what this place was. A graveyard, and he was next. However, he was looking face to face with one of the missing humans that was what sparked the investigation to fly open once again. She had a quarter of her skull missing. Brain matter, what Connor could only assume, spilled onto the side of her brain, and she looked forward, her only eye wide open and mouth agape like she was shocked. This, however, did not perturb Connor more than the wires that were somewhat sprouting from her head.

Connor crawled back and tried to send the video to Captain Fowler, but he only got the notification “Unable to Establish a Connection. Please Find Wi-Fi Before Sending File.” And his stress went from ten percent to sixty-two. Standing up, he saw another room with a small light, and he went in to check out if there was anything that he could use to defend himself. The light was a flashlight. _Perfect_ , he thought, and he grabbed to pick it up, only to touch another person’s hand.

Slipping the flashlight out of the loosened grip, Connor shined it to see ten more people, androids and humans all sprawled out. Their limbs were detached, organs and semi-dried blood covering them. Some humans had android parts connected to them, like they were experiments, and the androids were in similar predicament with human body parts. If Connor were to be organic, he would have lost every meal he had ever eaten in the past week from this sight.

His stress levels went higher from sixty-two to eighty. He needed to get out of here. He needed to upload his memory and get this woman arrested for murder, but the fucking door was locked. The only option he had time to think about, was to find Lillian.

Holding the flashlight like it was his lifeline, he started walking around the mess of gore. He was so scared to think of what their thoughts were when they realized that they were going to die here. Turning the light onto the walls, he saw organs and bones hung from hooks and strings. He had found all twelve people that had gone missing, and he could barely stomach the sight of the horrors he was witnessing.

“Like what you see?” Connor spun around to see Lillian holding a metal baseball bat covered in dry blood. She looked at him, her lips spread far apart in a smile that made Connor think that she was excited by this gore. _Only a sick person would be delighted to see this_ , he thought as he stepped back. He slipped on what he would say was a large intestine, smearing it and landed on the pile of death Scrambling up, he felt the pressure of the metal bat on his head.

Connor could feel his left optical unit shoot out of its socket. He didn’t have time to react before he felt another hit on his shoulder, causing him to lose movement in his left arm. His stress level went from eighty to ninety-eight. He couldn’t move as she kept hitting him and splashing blue blood and synthetic body tissue all over the place, none of which causing Connor to force a shut down.

When she was done, he couldn’t move. Many bio-components were damaged, and he needed repairs. Connor knew what she had done was incapacitate him so he couldn’t escape, and he fell right into her trap. Feeling himself being dragged, he came into view with the machine, that was most likely stolen from CyberLife themselves. He felt that he had failed everyone as it powered to life and rose him into the air like a doll. That was all he was, a doll that was powerless to stop someone from hurting people, and now he would be the thirteenth person to fall victim to this monster.

“Connor, I need you to focus on me.” The android in question saw what Lillian was but without her skin on. “I think I should explain myself, but I think this is easier.”

Lillian went up to Connor and held his hand and shared both of their memories. He saw her creation as a replacement daughter. He saw Elijah Kamski finish the last touches to make her perfect and identical to her “twin” sister with as few differences as he could. He saw her become what the organic Lillian was supposed to be. Then he saw the murder of Foxen, of their parents and of the people that Connor was told were “difficult” clients. And in return, she saw his struggles of being who he wanted to be, a human and an android at the same time.

Releasing his hand, she laughed, the blue blood that splattered on her was starting to disappear. _Was I offline for that long_ , Connor thought as he looked around, but he saw nothing that could change his dooming fate?

“I always wanted an RK unit to work for me. To be my slave, but instead I got a TR400 to do my bidding. So, Connor, do you want to know why I made you just witnessed my sins?” Connor realized that he couldn’t speak. He was too damaged. “Oops, did I damage you too much, my bad.” Lillian giggled as she continued, “I made you see that to make you know that I will not let my puppet go. Not to mention, I told you not to say anything to the police, or else I would reboot you, and I’m here to do just that.”

 _No, don’t reboot me_ , Connor thought. He tried to make a connection to Lillian, to speak to her that way, but he was way too damaged to do anything but be conscious and aware that he had no power to even convince the deranged child.

“Alright, so now that’s started,” Connor’s lasting eye widened as he saw the screen as it stated, RESET 70%, “I need to get dolled up so I can go to a party.” Lillian started to leave to another room in the basement before turning on the music. When she went upstairs, the RESET was at 99% and the last thing Connor heard before falling to the floor, waiting for repairs was “But baby I been, I been praying' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars,” and then the music faded right when his stress and RESET percentage hit a hundred percent.

Jeffery Fowler was a man that wanted to make sure things were in place. When he didn't here from Connor, he decided to go the address that someone had linked into the reply that wasn’t his response. He knocked on the door, waiting for Lillian to answer, but to his surprise, it was Connor himself. He still looked the same, but his left eye was different and now it was a transparent baby blue.

“Connor, what are you doing?” The android looked at the police captain with utter confusion. “Detective, let’s go!”

“I’m sorry, but should I know you?”


End file.
